<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Faint Yellow Glow. by duaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952164">A Faint Yellow Glow.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa'>duaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Logan centric, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit, Unsympathetic Light Sides - Freeform, except Logan, hes suffering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Between here and there, love is always easy to find, and easy to give. </p>
<p>But always easier to forget. </p>
<p>And afterall, Logic never has room at the table when it comes to love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Faint Yellow Glow.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, there were three. Three young boys with stars in their eyes. </p>
<p>“I... like you. B-both. A lot. More than friends.”</p>
<p>“I have reasons to believe-“</p>
<p>“Oh my heavens! Me too! Oh, I am so happy you confessed, Patton!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“Logan, babe, when is Thomas’ next free period?”<p>“Soon, Roman. Now, if you’ll excuse me-“</p>
<p>“Lolo! There you are!” </p>
<p>“I have told you, I do not like that nick-“</p>
<p>“My prince, catch me!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Logan was <del>hiding</del> sitting in his room, with nothing to do. He could go out into the commons but...<p>
  <i>”Ha, finally decided that we were more important than work?” Roman huffed, hands on his hips. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Apologies, I did not-“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Lolo, I’m starting to wonder if you even love us or not!” Patton’s voice grated on his ears, why were they so loud?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Patton-“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I agree with my sugar bun!” Here they go again, swept up in their love for each other, calling each other pet names until they forgot all about Logan. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Aw, my prince!” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No, <i>you’re</i> my prince!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I shall be-“ Patton’s booming laughter cut him off as Roman swept Patton up. “Nevermind.”</i>
</p>
<p><i></i> </p>
<p>Physically, there was plenty of room for all the sides in the commons. But never for Logan. So yes, he could go to the commons - in the same sense as someone clambering into their closet. </p>
<p>Leaning forward, he put his head on the desk, tracing a path on his carpeted floor with his eyes. He stared at the shadows cast by the curtains - had it always been this dark? It was barely past seven, he should turn on the lights. </p>
<p>Just as he reached for the switch, he noticed a faint glow coming from under his curtains. </p>
<p>A faint yellow glow.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Their numbers changed. Anxiety was welcomed with open arms and three turned into four.<p>“My loves! Good morning!”</p>
<p>“Do you have to be so loud in the morning, princey?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t I make it up to you, my dark knight?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, he’s blushing! You’re <i>so</i> adorable!”</p>
<p>“Pat, please.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, honey!”</p>
<p>“Good morning Vi-“</p>
<p>“Lolo there you are!”</p>
<p>“Patton how many times have I told you-“</p>
<p>“Uh, could you, um, be a little - a little less loud?”</p>
<p>“Ah, my apolog-“</p>
<p>“Aw, babe! Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>“Logan, you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to live like this.”</p>
<p>The side in question sighed, shoulders drooping as he threw his hands up. “I have no other choice!”</p>
<p>The shadows rustled, a familiar glow emanating from their edges. Hands clasped his as he was pulled forward; towards warmth, towards love, towards his home. Somewhere he could he stay, somewhere he could be heard, somewhere... </p>
<p>“You always a choice.”</p>
<p>He pulled away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>“If you keep this up I’m going to prohibit your breathing!”</p>
<p>“Excuse me-“</p>
<p>“Hey, that was pretty mean.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Logan, that’s not fair to us!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, <i>I</i> was mean? If any-“</p>
<p>“Logan, go up to your room right now! I want you to think about what you’ve done!”</p>
<p>“I...”</p>
<p>“Logan, please. Just go.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Logan <del>ran</del> hurried to room, turning off the lights and closing the blinds. He stood against the only wall without a shadow near it and took a deep breath. </p>
<p>He had been foolish, blinded by his own stupidity. He shouldn’t have stayed. It was obvious they were doing fine without him, he was an idiot to think otherwise. </p>
<p>So he would go. He would wait until Deceit showed <del>if he did</del> and apologise, he would beg if he had to; he just wanted out. </p>
<p>What would he even say to him? A mere ‘I’m sorry’ wouldn’t even begin to express how he felt. </p>
<p>He shook his head, he would cross that bridge when it came to that. For now, all he had to do was wait. </p>
<p>So he waited. He waited for hours on end just standing in the pitch black darkness, waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>“Hey Pat, did you see Logan anywhere?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, why do you ask, V?”</p>
<p>“Just wondering.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, my tall, dark and handsome prince - he always does that, hiding away for days on end.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh, and he only comes out for a few seconds and then he’s gone!”</p>
<p>“Huh.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!! hope you liked it!! lmk if you see a typo &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>